


You're considering getting a restraining order

by DeltaSpooks



Category: Fellswap - Fandom, Multiverse - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Request, Fighting like cats and dogs, Reader heavily dislikes Mutt, Reader is wearing their late husbands jacket and collar, Sequal to Its Lonely Here Without You but can be read seperately, Sexual comments, assbag!Mutt strikes again, both Slim and Mutt are the R&G fellswap papyrus with minor differences, widowed!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: You just wanted to get out for a bit.





	You're considering getting a restraining order

“Not you again.” it came out softly, followed by an exhausted sigh. The tall skeleton looked at you with an amused, and so subtly crazed look on his face. You hated that the two of you looked so similar, despite the differences in species, and gender. You resisted the urge to grasp at your  ~~(late husbands)~~ collar, fingers barely brushing against the dog tag.

“Aw, c’mon kitten,” he smirked, watching you glare at him, “Don’t be like that.”

“Fuck off, Mutt. I’m not telling you again.” You hissed at him, bristling. Your soul ached at seeing him, a ghost of your husband lurking behind him in a near exact copy, the only difference was how your husband held himself, and how he acted.

“Aw but doll, how can I leave when you look so… ravishing in that?” You barely held back the urge to punch his face. Or worse. Summon the blasters. It would have been in bad taste to use the title you inherited to dust a different version of your beloved. Even if he was a gross asshole.

You walked away.

Some part of you ached, wanting to go back and follow him down the rabbit whole and pretend that Slim never died.


End file.
